The present invention relates to a novel dipeptide and a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof useful as a plant growth regulator.
Many attempts have been made to increase yield of agricultural products. The inventors of the present invention believed it was also important to prevent a decrease of agricultural yield resulting from abnormal environments. Therefore, they have searched for new compounds inducing resistance in plants against some kinds of stress, for example, compounds having a normalizing effect on the germination of low-temperature stressed plant. As a result of their earnest investigations, they have found the dipeptides of the present invention having excellent plant growth regulatory effect, and thus accomplished this invention.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel dipeptide which has usefulness as a plant growth regulator.